Kasumi
Backstory Kasumi is a 7 year old girl in the Rinha clan, She has dark hair and blue eyes, she wears a blue kimono type dress and saddles that strap around her ankles.She was brought up by her parents (names?) who are medical ninjas. Her Father though is deathly sick and Kasumi desperately wishes to find a way to make him better, and like her parents she wishes to help people with what she can do..She also wishes to perfect the art of healing and puppetry. Her mother was the one who raised her mostly and taught her some of the healing techniques.. and she also helped take car of her sick father. her parents are nice and raised her lovingly and well taught. Her mother takes her to the academy to sign up for classes, so that Kasumi can continuously be trained and taught essentials for her life. Rank Statistics Class (Medical Shinobi) First Aid Medical Ninja are able to use basic medical knowledge to heal those who are in need. The Medical ninja will stop at nothing to heal their allies. They are allowed a 1d10+1per int Mod roll to attempt to heal someone without the use of chakra. Medical Vows # "No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end" ''Therefore, if one Medic ninja is to deny healing to an ally, an innocent bystander or a good aligned creature, or allows an ally, to die from a means they could have easily fixed or countered, if that same Ally is to die the Medical ninja will lose her medical license and will no longer be permitted to finish medical training. However, if all party members live at the end of a battle, the medical ninja will heal the party 1d10+1 per Int automatically. # "''No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines." 'While infront of Allies, Allies receive no bonus and the Medical Shinobi takes double the damage of the average attack. However, if she is behind allies she Gains a +50 Armor bonus and her Allies get +10 armor bonus for each ally in front of her. If an ally dies, she retains their Armor bonus as her own. If she is the only person in battle she gains a +75 armor bonus + 1 per Endurance point. Chakra Healing The Medical Shinobi can reach into their Chakra reserves to heal allies an additional 1d10 per usage of chakra reserves. This will take from the reserves but will heal the amount of first aid and 1d10 healing as a full action. Training Skill Training Combat Cricket Style: Your opponent has a habit of missing you, You gain +4 Reflex Tier 2 Tier 2 allows your character an empowered BAB attack, where your BAB is equal to your amount of damage on hit. Feats Basic Feats * 30 feet base speed. * Successful - Does not have to role Success roles in battle. * Unbreakable - When reduced to 10 hp or Lower, the user experiences an adrenaline rush and gains +25 endurance Jutsu Feats Shinobi Feat * ~Genin Shinobi Feat +1 to Chakra control, Gather information, Genjutsu, hide, Investigate, Move silently, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu may choose one of two skills in place of a skill bonus. sense chakra, or suppress chakra. * Reverse Doctor You are as terrifying as you are great. The very air shakes in fright before your might! You are the Reverse Doctor! Prerequisite: Chakra Scalpel class ability. ** Benefit: You may apply your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier with your attack rolls made with the Chakra Scalpel instead of your Wisdom modifier, whichever is higher. You may also add up to a +3 bonus of either your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to damage rolls made with the chakra scalpel (choose one, you may change once per round as a free action).Resist Poison ** Benefit: You gain a +4 bonus to Fortitude save versus poisons and diseases. * Acupuncture Specialist * Benefit: You can incorporate the art of acupuncture into your healing procedures, allowing you to use physical means to cleanse spiritual ailments. Doing so requires that you have an acupuncture kit (same as a healer’s kit) and takes 1 hour. Attempt a Heal check, and compare the result to a single curse or spell with the curse descriptor that the patient is suffering from. If the result of your Heal check exceeds the DC of the curse by 10 or more, the curse’s effects are suppressed for 1d4 days. If the result of your Heal check exceeds the DC of the curse by 20 or more, the curse is removed. * Sealweaver Prerequisite: Int 13, unless taken at 1st level * Benefit: You can learn Fuinjutsu techniques normally. If selected at 1st level, you gain Fuinjutsu as a class skill whenever Craft (calligraphy) is a class skill. Normal: A character without this feat takes a -8 penalty to Learn checks and takes twice the normal amount of time to learn Fuinjutsu techniques. * ~'Academy Student' Prerequisite: Must be taken at level 1 Benefit: Being an Academy student Grants the user the ability to manifest their Chakra control in a way they can start to learn techniques. Gain a +1 Bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following Trained only skills: Chakra Control, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Sign Language, Treat Injury (Medical Ninjutsu), Fuinijutsu. Alternatively the character may choose a total of 9 skills from the skill list to have a given bonus to * ~'Advanced Study ' Prerequisite: Can only be taken at 1st level. Benefit: You gain a the ability to learn a single technique up to rank 3 when selecting thisfeat, and gain a +2 competence bonus to Learn checks to learn and master that technique. You cannot attain mastery in this technique until you attain sufficient level to learn it normally. This bonus does not stack with feats and abilities that allow learning higher-ranked techniques, such as Genius Ninja. Clan Feats Character Feats * ~Simple Weapons Proficiency +2 Jutsu Jutsu Training Items Armor Weapons Tools Other Category:Creation Category:Template Category:Creation Category:Template